


Trenchcoat Thief

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Boyfriends, Cute, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Funny, Gay, Kissing, Love, M/M, OOC, Play Fighting, SPN - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Very fluffy, canon destiel, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Dean hides Castiel's trenchcoat behind his back, a playful wrestling match and a heavy make out session ensues.





	Trenchcoat Thief

Dean quickly bolts into his room, Castiel's trenchcoat in hand. 

For some reason he just felt really playful and teasing Cas was always fun, so he took his coat. 

"Dean?" Dean hears Cas's voice from down the hallway. 

He stifles a laugh before jumping onto his bed, hiding the coat behind him. 

"Dean cut it out." Dean hears right before Castiel enters his room. 

"Oh hey Cas." Dean says, he was perched on the edge of his bed, sitting up abnormally straight. 

Cas crosses his arms and gives Dean the sassiest look he could manage, "Dean I know you have it."

"Have what?" Dean asks innocently, trying not to give away the fact that he was hiding the coat behind his back. 

"You know what." Cas says with a glare. 

"No seriously, what?" Dean asks in confusion.

"My coat you idiot." Cas says as he glances around the room for clues, Dean had to have hidden it in here somewhere.

"What? I don't have your coat..." Dean says, he leans a little bit when Cas steps closer, trying to keep the coat hidden. 

"Seriously Dean? You're the only one that could possibly have it." Castiel says, he wasn't stupid. Dean had to have it hidden somewhere. 

"Maybe you misplaced it." Dean says before trying to subtly pull the coat closer to his back. 

Cas tries to peer over Dean's shoulder. 

"Dean."

"What?!" 

Dean accidentally let's a smile slip, now Cas knows something is up. 

"Dean give it back."

"I don't have it." Dean tries leaning back on it when Cas steps closer and leans slightly to look behind him. 

"Yes you do. It's behind you." Cas glares. 

"Nu-uh..." Dean huffs playfully. 

"Dean." Cas says warningly before stepping closer. 

"I don't have it!" Dean says, his voice sounding slightly higher. 

Dean moves back so he is completely on the coat, hiding it. 

"I see the sleeve you dummy!" Cas yells, he was trying not to show amusement. Dean was being very cute.

Dean sees the sleeve sticking out from under him. "Uh that's just uh- actually I don't have an explanation anymore."

"Give it up Dean." Cas says before holding out his hand. 

"No."

"Yes."

"I said no."

"Well I said yes."

They stare at each other for about a minute until a smirk forms on Dean's lips. "Nope."

"You little-!" Cas goes to reach for it but Dean lays flat on his back, the coat completely hidden by his body. 

Cas bends down, placing a hand on either side of Dean.

"It isn't nice to take things that aren't yours." Cas says lowly. 

Dean just giggles- yes giggles, don't judge him. 

"But I'm yours, and you're mine. So..."

"Dean, give it up already." Cas says before placing his knees on either side of Dean's thighs. 

Dean smirks up at Cas. 

Cas was pretty much pinning Dean down at this point. 

"No." Dean says. 

Castiel sighs heavily before sitting up, he was sitting on Dean's lap but neither of them cared. 

"Fine." Cas mumbles before a mischievous smile forms on his lips. 

Dean gives him a look of confusion but seconds later Cas was tickling Dean's sides. 

"Wanna give it up now?" Cas asks as Dean laughs and writhes beneath him. He was very ticklish. 

"Haha- never!" 

The tickling intensifies and Dean was laughing so much that he couldn't breathe. He'd have to give in eventually. 

"Cas- S-stop!" Dean stutters in between spurts of laughter. 

Cas stopped, just so Dean could breathe. 

Dean lays there limply, breathing heavily. 

"Screw you." Dean mumbles. 

"No, screw you." Cas says. 

"You already have screwed me." Dean jokes playfully. 

Cas scoffs lightly, "I guess technically I have... Multiple times."

"Mhum..." Dean mumbles, seeming to think of past events. "You could do it again..."

"No." Cas says, almost as if he was mocking Dean from earlier. 

"But babe..." 

"Give me my coat." Cas says, ignoring Dean's whine. 

"Never." Dean objects. 

Cas climbs off of Dean before trying to roll him over. 

"No!" Dean laughs as Cas pushes him, he fights against the shove. 

"Give me my coat!" Cas yells, he was starting to get feisty. 

"Noooo!" Dean eventually loses the fight against Cas and he gets shoved over. However he quickly grabs the trenchcoat and hugs it to his chest with a death grip. 

"Dammit Dean!" Cas laughs, he was fairly amused with Dean's efforts. Plus he loved the adorable bastard. 

"Mine!" Dean yells like a child. 

"Would you act your age dammit."

"Nah, that's not fun." Dean laughs as Cas tries tugging the coat out of his arms. 

"Give it!" 

"No!" Dean jumps away from Cas, landing on his stomach, the coat was underneath of him and wrapped in his arms. 

"You're such a nuisance." Castiel jokes as he continues pulling at Dean's arms. 

Dean playfully shoves Cas, he didn't notice that Cas was on the edge of the bed though. 

"Dean God dammit!" Was yelled following the thump of Cas hitting the floor. 

Dean buries his face in the mattress as he laughs harder than he had been. 

Cas sits up on the floor and looks at Dean who was even with him. 

Dean moved Castiel's coat to use it as a pillow, he was still hugging it tightly. 

Dean gives Cas a big smile making the angel's heart swell with love for his human. 

"I love you." Dean laughs lightly, the words were used almost as a defense mechanism so Cas wouldn't attack him again. 

"I love you too, you asshole." Cas rolls his eyes, however he still had a smile on his face. 

"This is comfy." Dean sighs, referring to the coat in his arms. 

"I know it is. And it's mine so give it back already." Cas requests as he sits on the bed. 

He leans against the headboard with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Why do you need it, you aren't going anywhere." Dean says, making a valid point. 

"Because it's mine and you stole it!" Cas says stubbornly. 

"But sharing is caring."

Cas just tries pulling it out from under Dean's head. 

"Noooooo!" Dean complains.

Cas had leverage now, he managed to tug all but the sleeve away from Dean who was struggling to keep ahold of it. 

"Don't stretch it out." Cas says. 

"Then let go."

"How about you let go." 

Cas tugs it out of Dean's grip.

"Hey!"

"Ha!" Cas sticks his tongue out at Dean making the human pout. 

"No fair!"

"It's perfectly fair, it's mine." Cas says. 

Cas keeps ahold of his trenchcoat as Dean climbs onto his lap.

Dean gives him the cutest puppy eyes pout he could manage. 

"Cas..." He juts his bottom lip out. 

Fuck. Cas thinks. Dean was so cute he just wanted to kiss him until he couldn't breathe. 

Cas sighs before wrapping the coat around Dean's shoulders. He doesn't do it without an eye roll though. 

Dean smiles in victory as the tan fabric was draped over him. 

"Fucking cutie." Cas mumbles before using the coat to pull Dean in closer. 

Dean's cute little laugh was interrupted by Castiel kissing him. 

Dean slips his arms into the coat sleeves before leaning into the kiss. 

Their lips move together and Dean was still smiling. Cas just loved this adorable person. 

"I win." Dean mumbles against Cas's lips. 

Cas gives Dean a growl in response before shoving him onto his back. 

Dean laughs even more as Castiel climbs on top of him. 

"Don't be a sore loser now love." Dean says. 

Castiel's heart fluttered at Dean calling him love. 

No, he tells himself. Be angry. 

"I'm gonna eat you alive." Cas says and Dean practically shudders with excitement. 

Dean's hand wraps itself with Cas' tie before pulling him down. 

Their lips meet in a deep passionate kiss, well until Cas decides to raid Dean's mouth with his tongue. 

"I should steal your coat more often." Dean says breathlessly once Cas pulls away from him. 

"I'm seriously going to devour you." Castiel says, almost as if he was a hungry tiger.

"What's gotten into you?" Dean asks, "I mean I like it but still..."

"I don't know but you being fucking adorable is enough to kill me and make me want to just fuck you into next week." Castiel says. 

"Mmm..." Dean hums in reply. 

"I'm going to ravish you right here right now." 

"Don't we have a hunt to go on in like an hour once Sam figures out all of the details and-"

Cas shushes Dean with a kiss. 

"That's in an hour, I'm talking about now honey." Castiel says. 

"Well fuck- okay then." Dean says before kissing Cas again. 

"You've been too fucking cute all day you're killing me here." Cas says before he nips at Dean's neck. 

Dean giggles because he just happened to be ticklish there. 

Castiel practically growls into Dean's neck, making him laugh even more. 

"Too fucking cute I swear." Cas sighs before gently lowering his weight onto Dean's body. 

Dean wraps his arms around Cas's back. 

"You're gonna make my heart explode one of these days." Cas says. 

"Well I hope not... I love you too much." Dean says before pecking Cas on the lips. 

"You look cute in my coat." Cas says. 

"You look cute on top of me." Dean says suggestively. 

"I couldn't agree more baby." Castiel smirks before pressing his lips to Dean's again. 

"Are you two fucking serious?!" Comes a third voice. 

Cas immediately clambers to get off of Dean, only to have Dean jump up and knock him off the bed for the second time that day. 

Dean looks to the doorway and he gives Sam an innocent shrug. 

No more than a second later Dean is laughing again because Cas angrily yells profanities at him. 

It was playful of course, Cas was laughing too. So it was all in good fun. 

Sam just rolls his eyes at the couple. 

"So can we go on this case or are you two too busy?" Sam asks sassily, if only these two could learn how to close a damn door. 

"Uh..." Dean mumbles before looking over at Cas who was standing up off of the floor. 

"Give us like... twenty minutes?" Dean asks, he tried to seem innocent but Sam saw right through it. 

Twenty minutes wasn't a lot of time but Dean and Cas could do a lot with a little. 

Sam goes to speak again but he decides on just rolling his eyes instead. He reaches for the door knob and pulls the door closed behind him before walking back down the hall. 

He'd probably just go wait outside, as far away from the other two as possible. 

Dean looks up at Cas who was still standing before giving him a cute little shrug. 

He laughs as Cas pounces on him, shoving him back into the mattress. 

"You know he's onto us right?" Dean asks, "He knows exactly what we're doing-"

"I don't care." Cas says lowly as he forcefully pulls the clothes off of Dean's body. 

Dean obviously was not fighting it, he was welcoming Cas's actions by stripping Cas of his own clothes. 

"Then neither do I." Dean says before Cas kisses him again, only to pull back a second later. 

"I still think you should be punished for stealing my coat." Cas whispers lowly in Dean's ear. 

Dean just smirks, "Ooo kinky."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I thought this would be cute to write. I know it's kind of ooc but I don't care, it's cute. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated <3


End file.
